I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a glass plate packaging pallet and a glass plate package body, and more particularly, to technology for adequately mounting a plurality of glass plates so as to be disposed so as to be stacked with an upright posture on a glass plate packaging pallet provided with a pallet base which has a base part and a backside part integrated with each other.
II. Description of Related Art
As is well known in transporting various glass plates typified by glass substrates for flat-panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, an electroluminescence display, and a field emission display, a glass plate packaging pallet is usually used. This glass plate packaging pallet basically is structured so that a plurality of glass plates are mounted thereon in a stacked state with a protective sheet, such as inserting paper intervening between the individual glass plates.
In that case, a glass plate packaging pallet is widely used on which individual glass plates are arranged in an upright posture and which includes a pallet base (pallet body) provided with a base part which constitutes a platform, and a backside part which rises from the rear side of the base part. In one example of the use mode, a plurality of glass plates are stacked and mounted on the base part, with a binding band or a stretch film wound around a periphery of the stacked glass plates so that the glass plates are bound and supported on the pallet base.
JP 2005-170399 A discloses, as this kind of a glass plate packaging pallet, a structure that has, in addition to a pallet base (L-shaped base member 13) which has a base part (bottom base member 9) and a backside part (back base member 11), a mount body (L-shaped retaining member 14) which integrally includes a pedestal part (bottom retaining member 10) having a plurality of independent members receiving glass plates from below and a backrest part (back retaining member 12) against which the glass plates are rested. The glass plate packaging pallet is configured so that the backrest part of the mount body is rotatably coupled to the backside part of the pallet base, and so that the mount body is fixed when the mount body is inclined to a desired inclination angle position.
JP 2005-132490 A described below discloses a container box which has a pedestal part (bottom receiving plate 14) placed on the top surface of a bottom piece 12 provided on a base part (bottom plate 3), and a backrest part (back receiving plate 15) resting against a vertical piece 13 fixed while extending across a rear plate 6 attached on the base part to serve as a part of the box, and the base part. Therefore, the L-shaped mount body in the container box comprises the bottom receiving plate 14 and the back receiving plate 15.